Aquele Dia Chegou
by Chinensis' Fan
Summary: Sachiko e Yumi Por maior o período que passamos com alguém este nunca é o suficiente quando amamos esta pessoa.
1. Capítulo 1

Sachiko não me pertence, Yumi também não, ninguém nessa fanfiction me pertence... T.T

* * *

**Aquele dia chegou.**

Hoje deveria ser mais um dia comum... mas não.

Yumi acordou e começou a se preparar para ir à escola. Em frente ao espelho ensaiou um sorriso, hoje deveria agir de maneira apropriada e o mais perfeitamente possível, ser uma perfeita Rosa Chinensis.

Uma maravilhosa Rosa Chinensis... exatamente como sua onee-sama prometeu no passado.

Hoje deveria sorrir, mostrar a todas que o Yamayurikai estará em boas mãos, deixar sua onee-sama orgulhosa. Mas ali em frente ao espelho Yumi só sentia que aquele rosto sorridente na verdade ocultava lágrimas.

Ir para a Academia Lillian hoje significava estar indo organizar a festa de despedida para as graduandas, o dia em que Sachiko-sama deixaria de fazer parte do seu dia-a-dia.

"O tempo passou rápido demais..." ela pensou.

Em alguns dias ela iria para Lillian sem a certeza de que encontraria sua onee-sama na Mansão das Rosas ou em frente a Maria-sama. Ah, a estátua de Maria-sama, lá havia pela primeira vez se perdido naqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto amava e agora tinha apenas mais alguns dias para admirá-los.

Ao longo do caminho Yumi pensou no que realmente sentia quando Sachiko direcionava sua atenção a ela. Não se comparava a nada que ela já havia sentido, nem mesmo quando Sei-sama lhe agarrava produzia um efeito tão forte quanto o do olhar de Sachiko-sama ou de um leve toque, seu coração batia a mil e seu sangue parecia ferver. "Isso é um sentimento normal entre uma petite soeur e sua onee-sama? Talvez eu esteja confundindo", foi o que Yumi concluiu.

De pé em frente a Maria-sama Sachiko-sama estava parecendo esperar por algo enquanto olhava para um ponto indefinido.

"Gokigenyou, onee-sama."

"Gokigenyou, Yumi. Eu estava esperando por você."

Sachiko-sama sorriu suavemente enquanto Yumi só conseguiu perguntar se ela precisava de algo.

"Você teria um tempo livre para nos encontrarmos hoje?" foi a resposta imediata de Sachiko-sama.

"Eh... claro, tenho sim... Depois das aulas não tenho nenhuma atividade."

E era verdade, enquanto as outras estariam em seus respectivos clubes Yumi não tinha nada para fazer até o horário em que haviam marcado a reunião na Mansão das Rosas.

"Pois bem, quando as aulas terminarem vá até a velha estufa. Nos encontraremos lá. Gokigenyou." E dizendo isso Sachiko-sama se virou e seguiu para o prédio.

"Go... gokigenyou."

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda gaguejo toda vez que ela faz esse tipo de coisa. Quando me olha tão diretamente e fala com tanta convicção. Mas o que será que ela quer falar comigo? E naquela estufa abandonada?

Um turbilhão de pensamentos preenchiam a mente de Yumi enquanto ela seguia para sua sala.


	2. Capítulo 2

Continuo não sendo dona de ninguém nesta fanfiction...

* * *

As aulas.

As aulas após aquele encontro na frente de Maria-sama nem sabia quais eram. Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, Sachiko-sama e no encontro marcado na velha estufa.

"Ei! Terra para Yumi!"

Uma voz de repente chamou sua atenção, era Yoshino. E ao olhar ao redor não havia mais ninguém na sala.

"Eh? Já está na hora do almoço?"

"Ta sonhando? A hora do almoço já passou há séculos e as aulas também minutos atrás." Yoshino falava surpresa.

"Oh... acho que eu me distraí..."

"Você acha!? Então... o que você e Sachiko-sama aprontaram desta vez?"

Yoshino: detetive particular.

"Como assim aprontamos? Não aconteceu nada de errado entre nós!"

"Sei... você passou uma manhã inteira suspirando por nada? Bom, pretende ir pra casa agora ou vai continuar por aqui?"

"Não, eu tenho um encontro e..." e já era tarde demais para corrigir essa frase, Yumi baka.

K.O.

Yoshino fez uma cara de a-há e com um sorrisinho se despediu com um gokigenyou.

Yumi seguiu para a velha estufa e ao se aproximar seu coração começou a bater mais rápido do que o normal, mas por quê? Ela é sua onee-sama e estava com uma cara normal hoje de manhã quando falou com ela, não que Sachiko-sama tenha uma cara normal de uma pessoa comum, estava mais para o rosto de um anjo, de uma deusa que não pretendia repreender ou reclamar de algo.

Com o coração batendo mais e mais forte a cada passo, Yumi demorou algum tempo até ter coragem de abrir a porta da estufa. Ao entrar viu Sachiko-sama de costas para a entrada.

"Você se lembra da primeira vez em que nós duas estivemos juntas aqui?" Perguntou Sachiko-sama.

"Eh? Hm... Lembro sim, foi durante os ensaios para Cinderela." Como a onee-sama sabe que sou eu? Podia ser outra pessoa...

"Naquele tempo eu vim aqui me esconder do mundo, tentar me esconder das pessoas que me incomodavam, proteger o meu coração... E você me achou."

Sachiko-sama vira-se para encarar Yumi que agora estava perdida na profundidade daqueles olhos azuis, como sempre.

"Você aos poucos libertou meu coração que estava aprisionado aqui e foi se tornando cada dia mais presente na minha alma sem que eu soubesse direito o que sentia... até hoje".

Milhões de sentimentos pairavam na mente de Yumi à medida que Sachiko-sama se aproximava e colocava as mãos sobre seus ombros.

"Eu tenho que te dizer isso antes de me formar mas, como sua irmã mais velha eu..."


	3. Capítulo 3 Final

Primeiro gostaria de pedir milhões de desculpas pela demora em publicar a continuação dessa fanfiction. Juro que tive vários motivos justos para esse atraso. Bom, chega de conversa e vamos ao que interessa.

Eu não sou dona de marimite e de nenhuma das personagens presentes nessa fic. Se eu fosse, estaria agora lindamente aproveitando as férias após a publicação do último livro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confissão**

"Você aos poucos libertou meu coração que estava aprisionado aqui e foi se tornando cada dia mais presente na minha alma sem que eu soubesse direito o que sentia... até hoje".

Milhões de sentimentos pairavam na mente de Yumi à medida que Sachiko-sama se aproximava e colocava as mãos sobre seus ombros.

"Eu tenho que te dizer isso antes de me formar mas, como sua irmã mais velha, eu realmente não sei como explicar como isso pode acontecer."

Sachiko-sama agora estava parada bem em frente de Yumi, seus olhos agora pareciam transparecer um tipo de medo ou insegurança. Não era aquela insegurança que Yumi já havia visto antes quando Sachiko-sama foi obrigada a ir à reunião com os representantes de Hanadera ou quando foi com ela no fastfood, era diferente, algo mais profundo.

Sua onee-sama fechou os olhos e respirou fundo como se estivesse reunindo toda a sua coragem num determinado ponto, até que revelou novamente aqueles olhos agora mareados com lágrimas.

"Após todo esse tempo, só agora eu tive coragem de admitir que eu te amo mais do que a uma irmã... os laços que unem soeurs não são nada comparados ao que eu sinto por você..."

"O-onee-sama..."

"O que eu sinto é algo intenso, algo que faz eu me sentir a pessoa mais completa do mundo quando estou ao seu lado e sentir que me falta o ar quando temos que nos separar. E guardar isso escondido dentro de mim se tornou insuportavelmente doloroso!"

E agora? Yumi não sabia o que dizer ou fazer vendo sua amada Sachiko-sama ali na sua frente tão indefesa abrindo o seu coração para ela. Sua mente naturalmente confusa não a deixava entender o real significado daquelas palavras, se Sachiko-sama estava realmente querendo dizer que a amava como mulher. Mas aí já seria algo ta absurdo que só aconteceria nos sonhos mais secretos dela.

E...

"Eu te amo, Yumi."

"E-eu também te amo, onee-sama."

Seus olhos mantinham contato enquanto Sachiko-sama se aproximava de Yumi, cada vez mais perto, até ficarem há poucos centímetros uma da outra.

"Yumi?"

"O que foi, Sachiko-sama?"

"Você entendeu o que eu falei?"

"Eh?" Estava assim tão na cara que ela não havia compreendido bem?

"Está escrito no seu rosto que você ainda não entendeu."

Maldita cara que não esconde meus sentimentos!

Após um longo suspiro, Sachiko-sama segura as mãos de Yumi nas suas e, depois de fitá-las por um breve momento, ergue o seu olhar.

"O que eu quero dizer é que mesmo que eu esteja me formando e saindo do colégio, eu quero você ao meu lado para sempre e não é de maneira fraternal, nem como amiga e sim como a pessoa com quem eu gostaria de passar a vida inteira."

Sem saber o que dizer Yumi simplesmente ultrapassa os centímetros que faltavam e abraça fortemente Sachiko-sama. Seus olhos repletos de lágrimas, lágrimas acumuladas até então por achar que seu sentimento não era correspondido.

As duas ficaram assim por um bom tempo até que Yumi reuniu forças para falar algo afinal ela não tinha nado nenhuma resposta apropriada.

"Sachiko-sama... eu te amo há tanto tempo, mas havia me contentado em ter apenas o amor de soeur e a admiração que tenho por você. Tentava esconder esse sentimento que me parecia inapropriado... mas agora que você está me dizendo que sente o mesmo por mim, eu... estou tão feliz!"

Yumi deu o sorriso mais bonito que Sachiko já havia visto, ela mal conseguia respirar com esta visão: a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo ali, abraçando-a e sorrindo para ela.

Sachiko foi aproximando aos poucos o seu rosto ao de Yumi, fechando lentamente os olhos e percebeu que Yumi também fazia o mesmo. Cada vez mais perto até que seus lábios se tocaram levemente, podiam sentir a respiração uma da outra e aquele contato era tão bom.

"Eu te amo, Sachiko-sama." Yumi sussurrou e então seus lábios se encontraram finalmente.

Elas ficaram assim por um bom tempo, se beijando e trocando pequenas carícias após a declaração de amor na estufa, até que se separaram um pouco.

"E agora Sachiko-sama, o que faremos?"

"Agora infelizmente teremos que sair daqui, mas há um mundo inteiro nos esperando lá fora e ainda temos alguns dias pra aproveitarem juntas no colégio."

E dizendo isso Sachiko-sama toma a mão de Yumi e juntas elas saem com seus corações unidos da maneira que sempre teve que ser.


End file.
